Barton
Barton is a recurring character in the first trilogy of the ''Professor Layton'' series. He was a constable for Scotland Yard working under Inspector Chelmey, and was Inspector Gilbert's son. Profile Appearance Barton was always seen wearing his police uniform. Personality Though lead by his stomach regulary, Barton was a wise and determined worker, who sometimes bested his superior in common sense. Biography ''Diabolical Box'' Despite his appearance, Inspector Chelmey's assistant, Constable Barton, is a mere 27 years old. Though he's often hard to read, Barton is actually extremely adept at covering for his supervisor's occasional oversights. ''Unwound Future'' A placid bon vivant, Constable Barton is the perfect foil for Inspector Chelmey. His love of the chase is dampened only by his recurring hunger pangs, which he satisfies by frequent visits to local eateries. Plot ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter Chapter Six: London's Hidden Secrets Barton made a brief appearance alongside Inspector Chelmey. When Emmy returned to London she is introduced to them by Inspector Grosky in Scotland Yard's archives. Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box Prologue: The Elysian Box Barton was first seen by Chelmey's side in ''Diabolical Box when Dr. Schrader had been killed. He helped examine the crime scene and other police work after Professor Layton and Luke were made to leave. Chapter Five: Shadows on the Street Corner Whilst Layton and Luke were searching for the photo scraps, Barton followed Chelmey as he interviewed some of Folsense's residents. He also was the one who called Layton and Luke back to Folsense's hotel when Chelmey had figured out who had murdered Dr. Schrader. ''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva Barton made a cameo appearance in ''Eternal Diva. When Layton revealed that Don Paolo was responsible for silencing Big Ben, Barton can be seen with Inspector Chelmey as they pursued the villain via car. ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future Prologue: The Clock Shop on Midland Road At the time machine presentation Barton accompanied Chelmey and enjoyed the food being served. Chapter Four: Back to the Present After Layton had the files he needed from the archives, thanks to Barton, he and Chelmey followed Layton and Luke to the clock shop along with Flora, and were taken to the future London by Cogg. He investigated Bill Hawks's disappearance with Chelmey. Chapter Twelve: The Truth Revealed Barton went with Chelmey to the Thames Arms to listen to Layton's explanation of the mystery. He ordered a meal as he listened to Layton reveal the barkeep as being Dimitri Allen in disguise; when Layton proved Dimitri's bomb threat to be a hoax; when Dimitri explained his true motives for trying to rebuild the time machine (to go back in time to the accident at the Institute of Polydimensional Physics to save Claire); and finally when Layton revealed that Future London was fake, being built in a cavern below the real London, and that being so, Future Luke being an imposter. Chapter Thirteen: The Stronghold of Madness He remained on the ground with Chelmey, Dimitri, Don Paolo and Celeste when Layton and Luke used the Laytonmobile to board the fortress to save Flora. He handcuffed himself to Dimitri, placing him under arrest, and witnessed Don Paolo's flying machine take Celeste aboard the fortress. Epilogue: An Unwound Future Whilst Layton, Luke, Flora and Celeste rewired the fortress generator, Barton helped Chelmey oversee a mass evacuation off all the residents of the future London via the clock shop. His efforts helped save millions of people from being killed when the fortress fell back into Future London and exploded. He and three other bobbies escorted Clivetoa local police station on Chelmey and Bill's orders. Puzzles ﻿In ''Diabolical Box, Barton gave Layton and Luke a puzzle during the investigation. This puzzle was "How Many Turns?" In Unwound Future, Barton gave Layton and Luke a puzzle or two. These puzzles were "Park the Car" and "Crossing the River". Images ''Diabolical Box'' Babette, Sammy, Chelmey and Barton CS01 DB.png ''Eternal Diva'' Luke, Layton, Barton and Chelmey P1 ED.png Barton_and_Chelmey_P1_ED.png ''Unwound Future'' Barton and Chelmey CS02 UF.png Flora,_Chelmey,_Luke,_Barton,_Layton,_Future_Luke,_Celeste,_and_Don_Paolo_CS22_UF.png Layton,_Chelmey,_Flora,_Luke,_Barton,_Dimitri,_Future_Luke,_Celeste_and_Don_Palo_CS25_UF.png Chelmey_and_Barton_CS26_UF.png Don_Paolo,_Celeste,_Luke,_Layton,_Barton_and_Chelmey_CS27_UF.png Media Cutscenes ''Diabolical Box'' ''Eternal Diva'' ''Unwound Future'' Trivia * Despite his height, appearance, and voice, Barton is actually only 27 years old. * In London Life, he gives the quests Strange Barton Illness and Barton the Botanist * Barton may have got his name from the English town of Barton * Barton has been shown able to drive in Unwound Future ''(although not too well) and ''Eternal Diva de:Barton Category:London Life Characters